


Here's looking at you kid

by LikeAllLoversAndSadPeople



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Bratting, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAllLoversAndSadPeople/pseuds/LikeAllLoversAndSadPeople
Summary: Lorelai invites Luke to a Casablanca movie night and continues to push his buttons until she gets a little more than she expected.Basically: Lorelai is a little brat and is long overdue for a spanking.Set in season 4 episode 4: The Fundamental Things Apply
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Here's looking at you kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithanelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithanelin/gifts).



> My first try at this much beloved fandom and my very first time of writing het!slash even. Doing new things is good for you, I hear.
> 
> Thanks to my very evil friend for putting the idea in my head of how big a brat Lorelai actually is...

Lorelai let out a happy sigh as she settled in next to Luke on the sofa. There was nothing quite like watching someone pop their movie cherry. It wasn’t often she could do it with a true classic like Casablanca.

Luke didn’t look as enthusiastic, but she knew how to change that – with lots of rules!

As she began explaining, she felt more than heard the huff of annoyance next to her. It made her grin.

Luke had been her friend for so many years now that she felt she knew every little quirk. She knew exactly how to push his buttons and boy, did she abuse that fact. 

It was so easy to rile up Luke, and doing so never failed to give her a little thrill. There was something dangerous about it. 

She’d always appreciated just how large he was next to her. It made him look predatory, even though she trusted that man with her life and Rory’s to boot. It wasn’t so much the reality of danger as it was the fantasy of it, to be brutally honest.

So what if she entertained that fantasy between the sheets from to time. A girl could get lonely in the long nights with just her fingers as companion. 

It had been a good day so far. She’d ignored his no cell-phone rule, pissing him off. She’d taken up all that space at the diner with her books, also pissing him off. And then she’d told all those people to call Luke’s to leave a message if they couldn’t reach her, really pissing him off. 

So far so good.

To top off the excellent day, she’d bought a ton of food for tonight, knowing full well he’d bring food as well and would fuss over that. Luke absolutely hated the idea of waste and he shuddered at the thought of her eating habits. 

So many buttons to push, seriously!

The movie rules would tip him over the edge, she was sure of it. Over what edge exactly, she didn’t quite know yet. But she would love finding out. 

The Gilmore girls’ patented Movie Rules were nothing to be trifled with. She and Rory had made them up many years ago and they had become a code to live by. Of course you didn’t squish around during the movie, or – god forbid – talked through it. Of course you couldn’t pause it or play into any kind of distraction. 

Of course no one could to that, except for the girls who made up the rules in the first place. Because they at least knew when talking or squishing or breaks were appropriate. Sound reasoning, that. 

So Luke grumbled his way through her explanation, just as she knew he would. And then she proceeded to ignore every rule herself, just as he probably knew she would. 

She loved that he always fought her on it, even though it was so in character for her he must’ve seen it coming. But Luke wouldn’t be Luke if he didn’t argue over every single rule with her and tried applying his logic to it.

Oh silly, silly man. As if logic had any place in this house!

Lorelai felt herself go squirmy and hot the more he talked and the louder he got. He was working himself into a nice tantrum and it thrilled her to no end. 

Something felt different tonight, though. 

Perhaps it was the fact that they were spending the evening on their own – almost like a date, an optimistic voice in her head pointed out – or maybe because she’d been pushing him all day.

Whatever it was, it left a tension in the room, the feeling of something building. Though building to what, she couldn’t say. It settled as a nervous energy just beneath her skin, making it impossible to stay still.

When she got up to get the phone for the second time, just because she could, something seemed to snap in him.

“All right, that’s it!”

Luke shot out of his seat, grabbed her by the waist, and unceremoniously dumped her on the sofa. She squealed at the unexpected manhandling and landed awkwardly with her face in the couch cushion.

“Luke, wha–” 

Before she could even finish the sentence, his big hands had found her waist band and were pulling her jeans and underwear down. 

“I’ve had it up to here with your childish behaviour. You have no respect for my business or for me. And since you won't listen to a word I say, I’ll have to show you instead.”

She flushed, feeling the warmth pool low in her belly as the cool air hit her naked butt. 

Naked. On her sofa. With Luke. 

What a picture she must make, lying face down in the sofa with her jeans pulled down just under her ass. 

She risked a glance behind her and shuddered at his big frame looming over her, his eyes dark and dangerous where they found hers.

A deep throb between her legs told her that she was very much down with this, even if her brain hadn’t quite caught up. 

Unable to formulate her consent into anything resembling coherence, she opted for sticking out her ass a little further, hoping he would get the message.

He got it. 

A hard slap landed on her left cheek and left her reeling. It didn’t even hurt, not really, but she’d never been spanked before.

Before she could get used to the sensation, he landed one on the other cheek. She let out a low groan, loving the dirty-wrong feeling of it. 

The groan seemed to unleash something in him because he really started spanking her after that, keeping up a steady stream of commentary during it.

“Should’ve done this years ago. Finally found a way to shut you up. Goddamnit, you had this coming, Lorelai.”

She could only whimper helplessly in agreement, which he clearly took as encouragement.

Hit after hit landed on her ass, which began to warm and eventually sting after a while. She could tell he wasn’t putting any really strength behind it and she felt grateful for it, because her skin started to throb regardless. 

He kept on talking, dirty little nothings which went straight to her groin. She heard herself begging, but didn’t even know what for. She just wanted more. More of his hands, more of his body, more of his words. More. 

Some part of her pleading must’ve made some sense to him, though, because he paused his onslaught to wrestle her jeans and panties further down and then off. 

She immediately spread her legs wider, not caring how it looked. The sharp intake of breath behind her suggested it must look pretty good.

“Jesus Christ, Lorelai… You’re gonna kill me like that.”

“Please…”

“What do you want?”

“Anything, everything. Just touch me, please…”

He growled, actually growled, and she shuddered in answer, sticking out her butt even further.

She was expecting him to touch her throbbing sex. What she wasn’t expecting was the hard slap that landed there instead. 

She yelped and pulled away, only to have rough hands land on her hips and pull her back.

“Oh no you don’t. You stay right there and behave.”

That low voice was doing all kinds of things to her and she couldn’t help but obey, trembling slightly with the effort to stay still as she awaited the next slap.

It landed on her thigh this time, and from the hurt that accompanied it she knew he was putting some muscle in it now. 

“Good girl,” he murmured as he stroked the skin he’d just hit. 

She glowed under the praise, even as he kept up his steady stream of hits, alternating between her ass, thighs and pussy. 

It should’ve been humiliating. It should’ve made her angry or upset. It definitely shouldn’t have made her even wetter than she already was. But god help her, she was practically dripping on the floor. 

Finally – finally! – his fingers found her neglected pussy. He softly stroked her clit once and then dipped into the wetness at her centre, sliding in fully and making her groan again. 

Her thighs were shaking with need by then and she was silently willing him to do something, anything! But he just kept that finger there, as if he was holding her steady on a leash.

And that imagery brought on a new wave of arousal all on it’s own…

When she was about ready to get on her knees and beg like a catholic schoolgirl on confession day, he withdrew his finger and instead cupped her pussy. His large hand encased it completely. 

“Rub yourself off against me.”

“What?”

“I said,” he growled in her ear, “rub that soaking wet pussy against my hand until you come or I will make sure you can’t sit down for a week.”

She swallowed and did as he asked, thrusting her hips slightly. His fingers dragged against her clit in a smooth motion which made her shudder again. She repeated the motion, getting into a rhythm and feeling her orgasm build. 

When his other hand found its way into her hair and pulled up her head, she was done for. She pushed her pussy into his hand as hard as she could and moaned loudly, feeling her climax wash over her. 

“God, I knew you’d be amazing like this,” he breathed from behind her.

Before she could fully come down from her high, he roughly thrust two fingers into her drenched pussy, withdrawing them just as suddenly. 

“Taste yourself. Taste how goddamn hot you are for this.”

He pushed the two wet fingers in her mouth and she immediately curled her tongue around them, tasting her own juices. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now.”

Oh, that deep voice did things to her. She wanted him desperately in that moment, wanted to feel him inside of her. 

Instead of answering, she grabbed blindly for her purse and fished out the condom she knew was floating around in there.

He accepted it without question and she could hear the clink of his belt, the rush of fabric and finally the tearing of the little plastic wrapper. 

She whimpered and pushed her ass out again, impatient as ever. 

When he pushed inside her, it was almost enough to make her come again.

Almost, because she wasn’t sixteen anymore and she was still recovering from the last orgasm. 

He filled her perfectly, thrusting in deep, long strokes. 

“Play with your clit, Lorelai. I wanna feel you come again.”

How could she ignore an order like that?

It felt amazing and just the right side of too much, rubbing her sensitive clit as he dominated all her other senses. 

In no time at all, she felt herself hover at the edge again. 

“God, I’m gonna come,” she gasped.

“Do it.”

That was all it took to set her tumbling over once again. She could feel her inner walls spasm around him and his erratic thrusts as a response.

He became more aggressive after that, fucking her sore pussy through the aftershocks, until she felt him still and the cock inside her twitched hard as he came. 

He slumped over her then, big body nearly suffocating hers in the best possible way.

Not bothering with clothes or moving, they arranged themselves on the sofa together.

Lorelai felt exhausted, as if she’d just run a marathon. Or at least, like she imagined she’d feel after doing something as ridiculous as running a marathon.

Luke had her wrapped up in his arms and she felt tiny and protected there, even after everything that had just gone down.

The time for thinking and overthinking would come. No doubt sooner than she’d want. But for now, she was content to just close her eyes and give herself over to the warmth and comfort of his body, enjoying the throb of her well-used pussy and ass. 

The beginning of a beautiful friendship, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Playing with the idea of doing more chapters and introducing more people into their kink discovery. Thoughts?


End file.
